Lettre à Mon Roi
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Thor n'aura certainement jamais accès à cette lettre. Car elle n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un cheminement de pensée du fils de Laufey, perdu dans l'espace et dans son propre esprit, après avoir trahit celui qu'il aime et qui s'est détourné vers une autre. Peut-être que si Thor avait pu lire ces lignes, ces lignes jamais couchées sur papier, il aurait pu éviter l'inévitable.


**Disclaimer ****: ****Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney.**

**Rating****: ****K, très soft.**

**Pairing ****: ****Thor/Loki, ou plutôt une confusion sentimentale de Loki vis-à-vis de Thor. Comme dans mon autre OS sur ce couple, vous êtes libres d'interpréter.**

**Résumé : Thor n'aura certainement jamais accès à cette lettre. Car elle n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un cheminement de pensée du fils de Laufey, perdu dans l'espace et dans son propre esprit, après avoir trahit celui qu'il aime et qui s'est détourné vers une autre. Peut-être que si Thor avait pu lire ces lignes, ces lignes jamais couchées sur papier, il aurait pu éviter l'inévitable**

**Note**** : Cette idée m'est venue après avoir revu le premier film, qui, qu'on se le dise, est tout de même...bidon. Oui, j'ai dit le mot interdit, mais ce film est loin d'être dans mes préférés. Pourtant, certains détails font que je l'aime, c'est un petit plaisir coupable. Après avoir exploré la psychologie de Thor, je me plonge dans celle, infiniment plus complexe, de Loki, mis de côté, et tout ce qu'il peut ressentir sous son masque de glace. C'est de leur dialogue avant leur affrontement, quand Loki comprend que Jane a changé son "frère", que m'est venue l'idée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je t'ai toujours décrit comme un ours. Barbu, velu, brutal, qui grognait, encore et encore, qui montrait les dents à défaut d'avoir de véritables griffes, un animal simple d'esprit, qui ne cherchait que sa nourriture dans des arbres. Oui, c'est toujours ainsi que je t'ai dépeins, et nous en avons souvent rit ensemble. Mais comme tu le sais, je suis passé maître dans l'art de la tromperie, et même là, alors que le sarcasme était censé être la signature de l'honnêteté, je te trompais, et je trompais le monde. Il est temps pour moi de tout te dire, de tout te dévoiler, fils d'Odin, fugacement et avec subtilité, bien sûr, car je suis sûr que tu ne comprendras que la moitié de mes propos, avant que mon délire prenne fin et que je ne décide de mentir pour l'éternité.

Tu étais tellement charismatique.

Je me souviens que partout où nous allions, enfants et plus tard adolescents, tu étais toujours celui qui était remarqué, dès que tu mettais les pieds dans une salle. Vif, énergique, un sourire qui reliait tes deux oreilles illuminait ton visage, et tu resplendissais, le soleil faisait éclater l'or de tes cheveux et réchauffait mon cœur de glace quand tes yeux d'azur se posaient sur moi.

J'étais petit, j'étais frêle, mais toi, grand et fort, déjà à l'époque où nous étions bambins. Tu étais prédisposé pour le combat, pour faire étalage de ta grande force, pour triompher sur tous les champs de bataille. Je ne pouvais rien faire de tout cela.

Alors, j'ai développé mes talents pour la magie, mon sarcasme, mon cynisme, mon esprit, pour tenter d'égaler par d'autres moyens ta force inaccessible. Tu étais déjà aussi éclatant et foudroyant que le tonnerre, et j'étais pour toi lisse et transparent, pour les autres froid et distant. Comme la glace. Tu étais constamment toi-même, en toute circonstance, alors que j'étais ambivalent et changeant. Peut-être que nos destins étaient déjà écris depuis l'enfance.

Au début, les gens nous décrivaient comme complémentaires, et peut-être que c'était vrai, que j'étais la tête et toi les muscles, moi la finesse et toi la force. Mais corps et esprit ne sont pas les seuls éléments complémentaires. L'ombre et la lumière le sont aussi.

Car tu repensais la lumière et rendait tout autour de toi ombrageux. Dont moi. Même si parfois, souvent, toujours, tu te tournais vers moi, tu me souriais, me tendais la main, m'agrippait, me serrais contre toi, contre ton cœur ardent, je restais dans l'ombre. J'ai souvent jeté ces faits sur tes épaules, mais ce n'était que mes propres fardeaux. Grandir dans ton ombre ? Tu n'avais pas d'ombre !

J'ai surtout grandi dans la mienne. Si toi tu étais de lumière, j'étais de ténèbres, ma part d'ombre n'a pas tardé à me dévorer. Elle ne s'éloignait qu'en ces rares instants où mon âme de glace était pressée contre ton cœur de feu. Là, en ces rares instants, je voyais la lumière, je la vivais, et les ténèbres, effrayées, fuyaient comme des rats dans un navire, filaient comme des serpents.

Je suis certes excellent menteur mais tu dois me croire, lorsque je te dis que je n'ai jamais voulu le trône. Je voulais uniquement resplendir, me sentir comme ton égal, être réellement à côté de toi, en toi, dans cette lumière. Même quand je n'étais pas contre toi. Car quand tu n'étais plus dans la même pièce que moi, à mes côtés, quand nos mains n'étaient pas jointes, je restais dans l'ombre. Je ne pouvais dépendre de toi, attendre désespérément que tu me souris pour revoir la lumière.

J'ai cependant rapidement compris que je n'y accèderais jamais. Que cette lumière ne pouvait appartenir qu'à toi, et que l'ombre était ma fatalité. Alors je m'y suis jeté de moi-même, j'ai laissé ma conscience mourir en guerrière, se livrer à l'ennemi, ne pas lutter en vain et paraître ridicule. Parfois, la reddition est le seul moyen de gagner une bataille. Peut-être qu'en me livrant à l'ombre, je finirais par la dominer.

Je pensais que ces défis, ces joutes, aussi bien physiques que verbales, entre nous, constantes comme une vérité scientifique, ces querelles aussi incessantes que l'alternance du soleil et de la nuit feraient tout pour que nous soyons hissés au même niveau. Mais je suis allé trop loin. De froid, j'étais passé à calculateur et d'ardent, tu étais devenu impulsif. Avant que tout commence nous étions déjà antagonistes. Avant même que j'apprenne que nous n'étions pas frères, qu'il n'y avait pas de lien de sang entre nous, et que cette réalité laissait entrevoir pour moi des possibilités jusqu'à lors inenvisageables, tout s'est emballé.

Mais vois où ma folie m'a mené à ton bannissement sur Midgard. Je savais que père réagirait aussi durement, je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû, mais je t'y ait poussé, en sachant que tu me vouais une confiance aveugle, en sachant que tu me suivrais sans t'occuper des conséquences. Parce que tu pensais que j'y avais pensé, que j'assurais des arrières. Oui, j'avais tout planifié. Mais je ne t'ai pas protégé : je t'ai condamné. Je me suis servi de ton impulsivité pour te pousser à commettre l'irréparable, et voilà qu'à présent je souhaite que tu me pardonne l'impardonnable. Ton exil sur Terre t'a hissé vers le haut, mais a précipité ma chute. Car tu l'as rencontré elle. La mortelle. Elle t'a changé, elle t'a fait sien uniquement en t'offrant ses lèvres et ses yeux. Et moi, qu'étais-je ? Toutes ces années à te donner mon âme avaient été réduites à néant. Et le pire, c'est que tout cela était uniquement de ma faute. Tu as été emporté par la machine infernale que j'avais créée, tu t'es adapté à ses rouages mais moi, je ne pouvais plus la contrôler. J'ai tout perdu à cet instant.

Tu ne sauras certainement jamais à quel point comprendre cela, sur ton visage, sans même que tu ais eu à me le dire, m'a brisé. La manière dont tu te déchainais sur le Bifröst était pour moi une douloureuse mise en abîme. Comme tu détruisais le pont, tu détruisais mon cœur, à coup de marteau ; tes sentiments pour elle. Car si je pouvais accepter d'être dans ton ombre, jamais ne pourrais supporter d'être dans la sienne. Sache que je t'aime plus que notre père, plus que notre mère, plus qu'aucun de tes amis, et plus qu'elle ne t'aimera jamais. Bien sûr, fils d'Odin, cela te semblera certainement difficile à croire, impossible même.

J'avoue qu'au moment où tu as détruit le Bifröst, j'ai failli me rétracter, j'ai failli tout arrêter, détruire la machine. Je me suis dit que tu préférais être avec moi plutôt qu'être avec elle.

Mais non. Je suis trop lucide pour me laisser bercer par cette illusion. Tu voulais avant tout la sauver. La sauver de moi, même si tu te privais d'elle à tout jamais. Et même si je restais à tes côtés à chaque heure que le Père de Toutes Choses nous accordait, ton esprit serait bien loin du bien, là-bas, auprès d'elle, sur ta précieuse Terre. Et tu souhaiterais à chaque instant qu'elle soit à ma place, que ma bouche soit la sienne, mes yeux les siens.

Alors j'ai lâché ta main. J'ai refusé de te voir souffrir ainsi par ma faute, j'ai refusé d'être incapable de combler ce vide qu'elle avait instauré dans ta vie.

Je me suis contenté de disparaitre car tu la pleurerais plus que moi. Et que tu pleurerais par ma faute, parce que tu me haïrais. Plutôt que tu pleures en croyant m'avoir perdu plutôt qu'en me maudissant car tu l'avais perdue elle aussi.

Ton esprit était déjà bien loin du mien quand nos mains étaient encore jointes, je n'ai fait que creuser cet écart en éloignant le mien à mon tour. La vengeance est devenu mon armure et la haine mon marteau. Peut-être ne serais-je jamais roi, c'était une idée à laquelle je me serais sans doute faite.

Mais ne plus rien représenter pour toi, jamais. Être relégué, encore, à la seconde place par cette parfaite inconnue, par une simple mortelle pas plus clairvoyante ou intelligente qu'une autre, je ne peux le supporter.

Alors fils d'Odin, maintenant que l'amour ne nous unit plus, il y a la haine, maintenant que la paix n'est plus la source de ta tranquillité, il ne reste qu'une chose.

La guerre.


End file.
